


Cry to me

by qkind



Series: Killerwave week 2016 [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, KillerWave Week 2016, Scene from a Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkind/pseuds/qkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Movie or Fairytale AU or Crossover</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“There’s a party tomorrow night to celebrate the fiftieth anniversary of the Vinciguerra Shipping. Gideon got us in the guest list.” Caitlin downed her glass in one go. She filled the other and offered it to Mick. “Drink?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry to me

**Author's Note:**

> So... instead of movie AU I did a borrowed scene from a movie. Close enough.

“Really, Kendra, we’re all good,” Caitlin glanced at Mick from where she was standing talking on the phone. He was focusing on the little flame from his zippo. “Mick’s a little shaken,” she went on in a mock whisper, “he’s never lost a fight before.” He looked up at her at that, annoyed. “He’ll be better in the morning. Bye.”

Hanging up the phone, Caitlin took a bottle of Stolichnaya and two glasses from the well-stocked minibar – thank God for luxury hotels – and walked to the sofa to sit right next to Mick. Leaving one on the coffee table, she poured three fingers into the other.

“There’s a party tomorrow night to celebrate the fiftieth anniversary of the Vinciguerra Shipping. Gideon got us in the guest list.” Caitlin downed her glass in one go. She filled the other and offered it to Mick. “Drink?”

“No.” He focused once again on his lighter, and after shaking the glass in front of his face and being summarily ignored, Caitlin shrugged and downed the second glass herself.  
Mick didn’t even look away this time before he asked in an almost judgmental voice, and wasn’t that just hypocritical of him, “you wanna bigger glass?”

Caitlin was already feeling the two glasses, and they weren’t enough. She hadn’t asked for this, this _mission_ , any more than he had. She hadn’t volunteered to go on the Waverider and they’d picked her up anyway, and now here she was, in 1940’s Italy, helping the Legends team get intel about a shipping company with ties to Vandal Savage that could be the key to his fall, and throughout this all she had to pretend to be married to a man who had kidnapped her and threatened to burn her. Needless to say, they’d already found complications. So she felt she deserved to unwind for a bit. 

“I will finish this bottle,” she announced, “the only question is: are you going to help me or not?”

“No.”

So much for his reputation as the best drinking buddy on the ship. Caitlin rolled her eyes when all he did was stare at his stupid flame, and stood up to head to the bedroom, bringing the bottle with her. She was going to have fun tonight, damn it.

She found a record player and some vinyl, and chose one at random. A song she remembered featured in Dirty Dancing started playing, and she thought _perfect_.

Caitlin knew she wasn’t a graceful drunk, but she also had zero inhibitions, so after topping up her glass she started swaying her hips, and soon enough she was spinning and bringing up her arms, beckoning Mick to come to her even when he wasn’t looking her way and couldn’t see her. 

It might have been when she started also singing that Mick finally got fed up and stood, lighter closing with a snap, and grunted, “I’m going to bed. Turn that shit off.”

Instead she blocked his path when he headed to the bed on the right side of the room. He tried then to sidestep her and she followed him, never once stopping the sway of her hips. She could admit at this point she was more than a little drunk.

“C’mon Mick, it’s no fun dancing by myself!” She stood straighter for a moment so she could look in his eyes, size difference evident with both standing up in front of each other, “I need a partner.”

“No.”

“No as… you can’t dance?” Caitlin pouted, “Or you don’t want to?” The rejection hurt more than it should. She shouldn’t want him to dance with her, but with the buzz of the alcohol she couldn’t hide her true feelings.

“Both,” he grunted. 

Despite his less than enthusiastic monosyllabic answers, Caitlin took his hands in hers, marveling for a second at the rough texture of his skin, and started swaying again. Left and right, left and right, his face softened and he even started moving a bit with the music. She knew he was just humoring her, but she felt like she had won something.

As he picked up the rhythm she brought his hands together and softly clapped them, first left, _clap clap_ , then right, _clap clap_ , left, right. He was looking at her with more tenderness she’d thought him capable of, and suddenly this felt too real. She clapped his hands one last time, and instead of clapping again like he expected, she brought his right hand up and slapped him. 

_If looks could kill_ , thought Caitlin. His face, previously open and, and caring, sported now a murderous look that drunk Caitlin apparently found hilarious. She giggled, and mouthed, “Sorry,” and went back to clapping, _clap clap_ , now right, _clap clap_ , now left. And then she slapped him again, with his left hand this time.

He pulled away this time and she went for her abandoned glass of vodka, still laughing softly. “Still no drink?” She aimed for coy, but with the amount of alcohol she’d had she wasn’t sure how it came out.

“Don’t make me get something bigger than a lighter, princess.” He was pointing a finger at her, and suddenly she wasn’t laughing anymore.

“So you don’t want to dance,” she left her glass on the bedside table, “but you do want to _fight_.”

“That ain’t what I said–“ Caitlin charged at Mick with all her strength, hitting him in the stomach and making him knock into the sofa and lose his balance. They ended up on the floor, and Caitlin oofed when all of Mick’s weight ended up on top of her. Realizing he was crushing her, Mick rolled them around, knocking all sorts of things to the floor, so his back was to the floor and Caitlin across his chest. It was proof of Caitlin’s determination that they wrestled for longer, Mick getting angrier by the second while still trying to avoid accidentally hurting Caitlin. 

In the end, they were both breathing fast, Caitlin straddling Mick’s lap and Mick taking her by the wrists so she couldn’t land any more hits. Caitlin’s hands grabbed at his shoulders, and after a few more moments of nails digging into his skin, her whole body seemed to sag. One hand slid to the floor, then the other, bringing her face closer to his. 

Then even closer when her hands slid and it was her elbows resting on the floor. From this distance Mick could smell the alcohol in her breath and see the light freckles dusting her nose. He put his hands on her waist, small enough that they spanned her whole lower back. Her lips were only a breath away from his, and he closed his eyes to avoid kissing her before she kissed him. He felt her nose brushing his cheek, and then… then her head fell to rest next to his.

She’d fallen asleep on him.

Mick cursed as he put his hands on her thighs and sit up bringing her with him. He walked to the bedroom with a dead to the world Caitlin wrapped around him, and laid her down on a bed. 

“Good night, little princess.” He looked at her face for a moment longer and went to the other bed to get some hours of sleep himself. She was making it really difficult to ignore his feelings. And tomorrow they’d have to play the nice, loving couple again. Mick didn’t know how he was going to survive this.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the week! I've had a lot of fun, and I hope there are more ship weeks in the future on dates that I can participate! Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as i did :)
> 
> The scene is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5I7HrnRA7gc), in case someone hasn't seen the film.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://maqqneto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
